Another chance
by Ninjagirl447
Summary: This is the sequel of A new beginning. Rose finds out What Severus has been up to, she decides to go and find out what really happened to her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is the sequel it takes place when they only have the twins at the moment, so i hope you guys like it there's going to be some drama and emotions in this. Feel free to read my other stories, i don't own Harry Potter Just my Oc's.  
**

Chapter 1

Severus walked aimlessly in the empty house, it felt so quiet and gloomy. He stopped at the room where his children were...his two little boys. It was empty with no sign that it had been used in a while, the crib was cleaned not a single wrinkle sheet, the floor spotless and toys were in the toychest, . His heart felt hollow and empty without her and his kids. He didn't know what else to do he was never good at these types of situations. He needed her to function...without her he can't..he didn't know how he could live without her now.

He walked toward the library where more memories happened, to them caressing and cuddling, to serving tea and helping him with his research to them being intimate..this was the same room where they made their little angels. But then there's that...that painful memory of seeing her hurt..he never wanted to see her hurt and that he was the one that caused it. He caused her to fall into tears it pained him so much.

He needed something to numb the pain...usually she would be here with him so that he wouldn't need anything else, she was always there to calm his panic attacks...his nightmares from the war but she isn't here because of what had happened. He felt like such an fool for not telling her in the first place, in any marriage they should never be any secrets..yet he broke that rule. Every night since she left he couldn't sleep, he was used to her warmth, her caresses especially when it ended up being intimate. He sought out something to help him sleep which ended up being in the bottom of the bottle, He made sure to never see his kids with the smell of alcohol on him or any sign that he drank any, if he ever did show any sign that he was drinking he was afraid that Rose would forbid him from seeing them. He needed to see them and her to know that she's doing alright, after every visit he made sure to give her money for the kids enough for anything she needed while staying with the Weasley's

He leaned back at the armchair pouring another glass of Firewhiskey. The memory of what happened came by even worse.

 _There in the house a redheaded woman held her infant son in her arms, placing him in the stroller with his brother sleeping. She gently caressed them her eyes softened seeing them._

 _"Rose...please-"_

 _"No, you kept this from me without telling me in the first place."_

 _"But Rose i know i should've told you-"_

 _" You had months! Months Severus! before the twins were born...yet even after that you didn't tell me."_

 _" Rose wait..what are you doing?"_

 _" I'm leaving, and i'm taking the kids."_

 _"Rose no please...don't do this-"_

 _The young mother stared at her husband, a tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped them but a few more escaped._

 _"You really hurt me Severus...not because of not telling me of my mother but..you weren't being honest of where you've been going or what you were doing."_

 _"Rose we can talk..don't leave."_

 _"I'm staying at the Weasley's..if you want to see the boys you can, you're their father." She said " I can't stop you from seeing them."_

 _She stared at him as he tried to caress her but she shrugged back, rejecting his touch._

 _"I trusted you..i trusted you with all my heart.."She said quietly_

 _"Don't go...don't go Love.." He begged_

 _"I just need time..time to think." She said quietly_

Severus collapsed on his knees and held his head at the memory...he never wanted to hear those words...time to think...it was as if she was doubting this marriage...doubting him..he wanted her to feel safe and love.

When she left she still wore the wedding ring...would she still be wearing it? Or did she took it off when she left? Ever since she left he never strayed from her he was always faithful...if the time that she was gone somehow found another man...NO! He can't handle another man touching her. Just the thought of it made him sick. Even if she had eyes on another man she wouldn't do anything since she always respected their vows. He just didn't trust any man near her, even after having twins she still looked so lovely...Her long red hair and beautiful green eyes...

He gripped the glass, he missed her...missed her so much. He remembered the last time they were intimate towards eachother..after she had the twins. Just that day was that changed everything, he never meant to hurt her. He downed the glass and poured himself another and another until the bottle was empty that he picked out another trying to forget his sorrows but the memories kept haunting him. The one memory he had replaying in his mind is always Bittersweet...

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think, any suggestions or comments feel free to Pm me, I'm opened to any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own Harry potter just my Oc's. There's some smut in this scene  
**

Chapter 2

Severus was in the back of his work shop flipping through a few documents. He let out a sigh. He hardly slept by the newest members of his little family. He never thought that babies were a lot of work but seeing them at home made it worthwhile, he swore to himself to never be like his own father and raise his kids in a safe environment along with his wife. His wife..he still couldn't believe that he married someone so lovely and so kind, caring...the mother of his children.

He still didn't tell her about what he found out about her mother about what her father did to her. For the last few days he tried to find more information of what happened to her, to know if she's alive out there somewhere, but so far he hasn't found any leads. He thought it be best if he found anything then he would tell her.

Snape flipped through a few more papers that the ministry gave him, a few newspaper clippings but nothing so far. He ran his hand through his hair as he kept on reading. His eyes glanced at the clock and he was already late. He packed up the file and went home.

Rose hummed softly. Swaying her hips to the music from the radio in the kitchen, she glanced at the baby monitor, her two boys were sound asleep in their little crib. She smiled it's been three months since she gave birth to her babies, They had nights were the babies cried keeping the newparents up and days that they were sound asleep occasionally letting the couple to have some private time to just sleep and cuddle a little. The healer gave Rose the green light to her having sex again but Severus didn't want to rush her. When he came back home is when she took his hand leading him to the couch, if he wasn't going to do anything then Rose would start it, she needed him and only him.

Both of them were cuddling and kissing softly in that moment Rose moved so that she was straddling him as he let out a moan. She could feel his erection underneath.

"I love you." She said in between kisses.

He caressed her cheek. "I love you too." he said softly they kept kissing for a few more minutes. This is one of the rare moments that they could have some intimacy. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt running her hands on his chest. He slowed down a bit trying to calm down, it has been a while since they did this, he felt that it's being rushed, he felt light kisses on his neck.

"You're eager." He said

"Oh. And what about you?" Rose grinned " The boys are asleep, so.."

"What if they wake up?" He replied "What-"

She silenced him with a kiss. "it'll be okay...let's enjoy ourselves for awhile." His breath hitched a bit seeing her smile seductively at him. She took his hand and slowly brushed past her hips feeling the inside of her dress she wasn't wearing anything underneath as he couldn't help but be surprised at her bold action. It was simple acts like this made his blood run down south unable to think.

Rose caressed her husbands chest and leaned in for a kiss. "I know you had a long day of work so Just lay back and let me do the work."

"You do the work?" He said softly

" I want to try something new..." She smiled Her hands went to his belt slowly unbuckling it, pulling down his pants, he helped her a bit freeing himself.

" You are a little minx." He muttered kissing her softly.

There was a look of love in her eyes as she placed her hands on the top of the couch keeping herself in a comfortable position, all he felt was her warmth both groaned. She started to move while Severus gripped her hips in place. He felt her lips on his neck..she knew those were his weak points. He gripped her hips tightly watching her move, he loved seeing her reactions, he watched her eyes being half shut and a soft O formed on her lips . She said his name over and over. He moved a bit to kiss her, his lips met with hers then to her neck lightly biting her soft skin leaving a mark, then moving his lips to her breast leaving a few more love bites. He bucked his hips to meet her each time she moved. It ended with a cry of pleasure from both of them.

Rose placed her head on his chest trying to regain her breath, feeling her husband's hand caress her back. He never thought that Rose would want a little change like that after experiencing that He started thinking what other things they could do.

"The kids are still asleep." Snape said glancing at the baby monitor.

"Then take me to bed." She said softly kissing his neck.

He carried her bridal style while she giggled, hurrying up to their bedroom. Bit by bit they clothes scattered around the floor, he caressed her slowly, kissed her everywhere and he moved at a slow rhythm, hearing her soft moans and her lips on his weakpoints until both reached their climaxes.

Snape woke up earlier being careful not waking up his wife. Every step he took he glanced back at her small sleeping form.

"Severus? where are you going?"Rose asked groggily "It's still early...You don't open shop in two hours.."

Severus looked back at his wife sitting up letting out a yawn. "I just have something that i have to check."

"Check on something? Like what?" She asked

" I left something in the shop, a few documents." He said it was true but didn't say what were in the papers yet, Rose might just think it's to restock on ingredients to make potions.

"Can't that wait?" She said standing up walking to him holding the blanket. "Come back to bed."

" I can't love, not right now." He said seeing a sad look on his wife's face, He felt slightly guilty not telling her but he felt that it wasn't time yet. He caressed her cheek. "I'll try to come home early today."

Rose nodded and smiled softly at him, knowing that he's working hard to support him and his family, she decided not to complain since he's doing this for them. She gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'll see you later then."

He couldn't help but see that sad look on her face, but promised that he'll do anything to never see her sad. He heard a baby's cry and saw Rose grabbing her bathrobe and went to see the twins. He glanced at her in the other room caring for the baby.

'I really don't deserve her.' He thought

 **Please leave a review**


	3. Author's note

**Hi guys! sorry i haven't posted a chapter in a long while...i was really busy with stuff and now more since it's the holidays now. Anyway i will try to post a chapter really soon! Soon you'll see more of Severus and Rose it will have some drama and other stuff so stay tune! if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to pm me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I Don't own Harry potter just my Oc's.**

Chapter 3

Rose shook her head at that memory, She should've known the signs..paid more attention. She glanced at her babies they've just turned 8 months today. Her eyes soften seeing them fully asleep. She did miss being with Severus, but just doesn't think if she'll trust him, she stayed with the Weasley's for almost three weeks, and everyday it was like clockwork she would get dressed helped Molly and Ginny around the house and in the afternoon she would see Severus wanting to see the twins. They didn't talk much , Severus just held his kids and stayed with them while Rose would go and clean.

She immediately heard a knock on the door, when she said that it's open it was her friend Remus. Lately Remus helped Rose with the kids, even when Severus visited it was still a bit tough with two kids. Remus didn't seem to mind helping her he would sometimes bring Teddy to have a playdate.

"Rose, i think you should go and talk to him." Remus said one day.

"I just don't know..." She muttered

"Rose at least try, Severus looks miserable without you."Remus replied "The few times i saw him he looks like he's wasting away, he loves you, he really does and try to give him another chance."

"Another chance..."Rose mumbled

"Just try talking to him, please Rose." Remus pleaded

* * *

Severus started getting ready to see his boys, the routine was repetitive he would wake up, try to get ready and washed making sure there wasn't a sign that he drank and would go to gringotts to withdraw some money and give it to Rose for the twins. When he took a step into the weasley home he saw her more beautiful than ever. She walked towards him leading him to the room seeing the babies sound asleep.

"Their still asleep." Rose said "You can come back later."

He stared at Rose, he missed her...he missed her so much, he saw her turn to leave. He stared at his boys, wondering what he should do...so far Rose hasn't asked him for a divorced meaning that he still has a chance to try and salvage this, but how? How can he fix this?

He ran his hand through his hair, and let out a sigh. Why is this so hard? Why? He's never been this good at these types of situations.

After The twins woke up Severus spend some time with them.

He looked at his two boys, Sebastian having his mothers eyes and Alexander having his. He saw them reaching for the small wooden blocks but something happened that was unexpected for him he saw Sebastian crawling towards him, his green eyes staring at his fathers eyes an innocent smile formed in the child's face.

"Da..da" Sebastian said

Severus froze he never heard his son say anything before..he said his first word. He felt a rush of emotion in him.

"What.."He muttered softly. "What did you say son?"

"Da da!" Sebastian repeated holding the toy blocks towards his father.

He said his first word. "Sebastian..what did you say?"He asked softly at the young infant.

"D..d.."Sebastian started until Rose walked in.

"I brought them their bottle."Rose said

"Da da!"

Rose Gasped and looked at Sebastian. "Did...did he just talk?"Rose slowly said

"He did."Severus said in awe seeing his son chanting his first word.

"My sweet boy!"Rose beamed she turn to Alexander. "I'm sure you'll say something very soon."

"He will."Severus reassured "Most infants would say a word or two at this age. "

Rose hugged both her boys and glanced at Severus, Remus's words echoed in her head. She bit her lip not knowing what to do. She needed time...

"Can you watch them for a while? I need to go out and buy some formula for them."Rose said glancing at Severus, he nodded his head.

Rose went to her room and took her purse, leaving to get some more formula for her babies, She still felt a little insecure about what happened...but in her heart she still loves her husband. But doesn't know what to do now..so far Severus hasn't said anything about what happened, what were they going to do? Then an idea popped in her head..maybe she could get advice from Remus! He's known Severus the longest and he's pretty good at giving advice, it worked out the last few times so maybe he might help her! With the resolve in mind she decided to see Remus...after she finished buying the formulas for her boys.

Around an hour passed, is when he asked Molly to watch his boys, He needed to go, and he did by going to the nearest bar to just think of what to do. He just had to do something, being at the bar he asked the bartender for some whiskey. Trying to think, after a few more drinks. He felt light headed, but kept on being on the bottle, it was his only escape from this moment.

Before his lips could touch the glass he heard a soft giggle..he tilted his head and..Then...he saw her...he saw her talking to the werewolf at the end of the bar! Why? Why is that man talking to his wife?! He saw Remus give her a smile and taking her hand. The worst part was that she didn't reject it instead she let him! Why... He then felt a heavy sinking feeling in his stomach a voice echoed in his head was that she found someone else...someone to love her..someone that wouldn't hurt her...not keep any secrets from her...Severus tighten his fist. Why...why?! He felt his heart twist in pain, he had to go and get away from this place.

"It wouldn't hurt to just sit and talk to him, he visits you and the boys almost everyday."Remus said "If you want i could watch the boys while you two go out and talk."

"But..what if he doesn't want to?"Rose said "He isn't very talkative now..."

"That's how he is, You know he's not very good at showing his feelings but i see how he looks at you Rose, he still loves you."Remus said softly."You are an amazing woman and he's lucky to have you, so tomorrow go talk to him while i watch the twins."

Rose smiled, it wouldn't hurt to talk now if they don't then they wouldn't put it to and end, they need to go over this hurdle and be happy again. "You're right Remus, I'm Lucky that i have a friend like you." She got up and smiled at him as she left the bar Remus smiled.

"Yeah...friends.."Remus muttered softly. "He is a lucky man..i just hopes he doesn't screw things up."


End file.
